New begining
by TheBloodDragon HQ
Summary: Cobra's sister. An (ex-) w Fairy Tail mage. Follow her as she discovers a world of freedom and maybe even love. Rated T for now. OCxLaxus. On hiatus, until I can rewrite the chapters.
1. chapter 1

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail guild, if you consider everything being destroyed during a brawl normal.

For Cobra tough, his day had started terribly.

First he ran out of coffee becouse someone * _cough-Jellal_ -cough* had been up all night reading reports about Dark Guilds and drinking _his_ favourite coffee. Mira ran out of his favourite poison and then the brawl started right as he came in. It was so loud.

And now, there he was, sitting in their corner and by _'their'_ he means The Crime Sorciéré table.Since the great war agains the Alvarez Empire and Achnologia they have been exused from their charges but had to join Fairy Tail in return.

Just as he was about to leave, the doors opened and two figures walked in.

Dorambolt (or Mest) and Lahar from the Magic Counsel.

"We want to speak to your master.", said Lahar with his emotionless voice.

"He is in his office. I'll call him down right away!", said Mira and with that she yelled on top of her lungs: "MASTER!!" and almost broke Cobra's eardrums.

Soon after she called, he appeared. "What did my brats destroy now?"

Dorambolt and Lahar eyed each other for couple of moments. And then Dorambolt said:

"Nothing of that sort, Master Makarov. Since you already have taken a lot of

ex-criminals in, the Council thought that you should take in another one.So we humbly ask you to shelter another ex-criminal for us."

There was a silence through the guild hall.And then...

 _ **"WHAT!?"**_

 **XOXO**

Hiii people! My name is Stella and this is my second story. The first one is a mess so I might stop updating it. Anyway if you like this story leave a coment down bellow.

See ya!

 _~Stella out~_

 **EDIT (27.02.2019)**

Hi! Stella here again. I've decided continue with my fanfictons but first I'll have to read all chapters and fix some stuff.

Se ya later!


	2. chapter 2

"WHAT!?"

"But, before we give you any other details there is only one thing we want to say...The fugitive's name is Kuma and she may or may not be Erik's sister.", Lahar said.

The hall was silent. Nobody said anything. They were all shocked.

"Ha! You cought her! And I was starting to think she was to smart for ya!", Erik started laughing like a mad mad while Lucy, who recovered from the shock, tried to stop him.

"Yes, she was in prison for almost 4 years now.", Doranbolt said before he turned to the old man and gave him a file.

"Read this, it'll help you understand her better. Inside you have Information about her and where she'll be staying.You have a week before she comes.", and with that, they turned around and went back to the

Council.

'At least she wont iritate me with her riddels and snarky comments anymore.',

they both thought at the same time as they left which made Erik laugh even more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In a cell, far underneath the Magic Council, sat a young woman. She had long maroon hair and purple eyes. She wore a black dress and had white furry coat draped around her shoulders. She had simple black shoes on her feet. She had many visible tattoos on her arms and on her forehead she had a purple gem stone. **(A/N: Err... I actually** **took the description of Kuma's magic from somewhere but I cant remember where. So don't hate.)** That was a part of her magic. She is a Draco Shifter. She can change into any animal she wants as long she had mastered that form. The tattoos were a proof of that. Now, let's go back to the woman. She looks she is about 24 old.

From the looks of it the woman was thinking very hard about something. Let's see what is she thinking about:

'I wonder how are you brother...It's sooo boring here...Only thing I can do is iritate Lahar and Dorambolt. At least we'll see each other soon...'

 **XOXO**

HEY GUYS! Stella here and I have a new chapter! Leave a coment down bellow about your likes and dislikes,Like and Follow!

~Stella out~

 **Edit (27.02.2019)** **I edited this too.**


	3. chapter 3

_~1 Week later~_

Cobra didn't know what to think when Makarov called him, his girlfriend and Spark Plug to his office.

"You three are to go", said Makarov, pointing at them, "and pick Kuma up."

"Okay Master, I understand that you sent me and Eric to pick her up but why Sparky out all of the people?", asked Lucy.

"I chose him becouse if he wants to become the new Master he will need to learn how to deal with the Council."

As he was saying that Laxus mumbled something that sounded like "you just want me to do your job" and "stupid lazy old man".

"C'mon let's go and get this over with." , said Laxus with a scowl on his face.

 **XxxxxxxxxxX**

 _~The Council building, Era~_

"Capitain Lahar?"

"Ah Miss Lucy...And you two.", he said.

"Sooo where is my sis?", asked Erik.

 _'Ahh that crazy woman'_

"Dorambolt will bring her to this room here.", Lahar replied while opening a door to the meeting room.

"Laxus Dreyar?I need you to read and sighn these papers here.", he said giving him a stack of papers.

Laxus took the papers and started rading. Cobra started laughing at him.

"Maybe you skould help too, Erik and Miss Lucy.You will finish faster."

He stopped laughing at Laxus _and frowned at Lahar. 'Fuck you Capitain Lahar.Maybe that stick up your ass moved so far up that you aren't able to talk normally._

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

"C'mon get up and go shower. They are here."

When she heard that, Kuma, the cell occupant, took the clothes that Dorambolt was giving to her and bolted through the door and down the corridor straight to the showers. After fifteen minutes she went back clean and refreshed.

"Can I meet them allready? Please Dory?", she asked Dorambolt with 'Dory' being her nickname for him.

He chuckled and said: "Yes.Yes you can."

With that they went up stairs to the meeting room.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lucy knew exactly what to think when a girl with long maroon hair and purple eyes, wearing a gorgeous black dress,a furry white coat around her shoulders, black knee high combat boots on her feet,black fingerless gloves on her hands and a royal purple gemstone on her forehead.Everywhere on her body were tattoos of some sort.

 _'She's gorgeous.'_

"Brother!I've missed you!", she yelled while hugging her brother to death.

"IIt's okay. Calm down so I can introduce you to some people.", Erik said.

"That is my girlfriend"

"Hi! I'm Lucy.", she introduced her self.

"And that is Lightning Rod."

"Laxus", Laxus said with a scowl.

"Hi you two! I am Kuma. Now let's go brother.I wanna join your guild.", she yelled again and ran through the door to out side.

"Let's go. Goodbye Capitain Lahar, Dorambolt.", said Lucy as they went after Kuma.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kuma stared at the big building that srod in front of her. **(A/N: You all know what the guild hall looks like.Right? Right?!Good. Let's continue.)**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail.", said Laxus and oppened the door only to find...

 **xooxooxooxooxoox** **Ooo!**

 **A cliffhanger?! Aren't I mean?** **Sorry that's all for now.See you next time.**

 _ **~Stella out~**_

 **EDIT (27.02.2019)**

I'm just reading what I wrote ad correcting the mistakes right now.


	4. chapter 4

"Wellcome to Fairy Tail.", said Laxus and opened the door only to find out that the whole guild was brawling and smashing furniture.

"Well this is something I expected.", said Kuma as she calmly walked right to the middle of the hall and said one word which was: "Sleep." Everyone that was fighting fell right asleep.

"They will wake up in fifteen minutes or so, so don't worry.", she said and sat at the bar.

"Are you coming or not?", she finally turned around only to see all three of her friends standing at the entrance with open mouths and staring at her. ( Even Laxus, though he won't admit it. )

"What? Well? Are you?"

"Wow sis, I didn't know you could do that!", Cobra said after he got over the shock.

"Erik, your sister is awesome!", Lucy yelled as she and Cobra went to the bar.

"Hn.", Laxus just grunted and went to master's office to tell him that everything went well.

"Hello Mira.This is Kuma.Kuma meet Mira.She is the barmaid of the Guild.", Lucy said.

"Hi.Nice to meet you, Mira"

"Nice to meet you, too, Kuma.Do you want a drink?What about you Lucy?Cobra?", Mira asked them.

"I'll take a Blueberry tea, please"

"Strawberry Smoothie, Mira.Thank you."

"The usual"

Those were the three aswers she got so she went to prepare their orders.

 **Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

 **Hey~! I deeply apologize for not uploading for a while.And I know it is a very short chapter but don't be mad.I have a long chapter already written and just waiting to be published.** **If I have any grammar mistakes tell me so I knowand can become better.** **~Stella out~**


End file.
